Love Will Overcome
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Set not long after Mother/Earthbound Beginnings. This is pretty much a story of Ninten and Ana becoming lifelong lovers. Contains some of Mother 2's story in the form of psychic visions. This fic will end with a big plot twist, but I'm not saying what. You'll just have to read it! Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Ninten snapped awake with a shuddering gasp. Even the morning light pouring into his bedroom didn't entirely calm his anxiety.

He'd been dreaming about Giygas again. Those strange tanks with people inside and that dreary cave were one thing. Giygas really haunted him...

Ninten still saw those black almond-shaped eyes in his nightmares. Those eyes had conveyed nothing except evil and malice.

The alien had tried to love him! It still made him shudder. That horrible, inhuman monster...

He kept replaying it over and over if he was idle. Even now- Ninten wondered if the alien had returned to Holy Loly Mountain.

Was Giygas watching them all now?

Ninten shivered and shoved the dream to the back of his mind. It was a beautiful morning!

He started dressing himself and gradually the bad memories faded into a vague afterthought.

He should call Ana! She could always cheer him up in her own ways...

With that thought in mind, Ninten rushed downstairs and picked up the phone.

His mother allowed him so many Collect calls to Snowman a month. You could say that he and Ana were in a long-distance relationship.

Ninten's mother flatly refused to have Ana live with them, but maybe a visit wasn't out of the question...

"You'll end up getting that girl pregnant!" his mother had insisted.

That happy conversation replayed vaguely through his mind as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Is Ana there?" Ninten asked politely.

"Oh Ninten!" Ana's mother gushed happily. "She'll be happy to hear from you! You really must visit..."

The line went silent. Ninten's heart hammered about a mile a minute as he waited for Ana's voice.

"Ninten?" Ana asked.

"Yeah," Ninten replied shyly. "It's me. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fantastic baby," Ana giggled. "Fantastic as can be up here in snowy Snowman!"

Ninten smiled to hear her sounding so happy. He wished he could be there by her now.

"That's good," he said. "I... I had the dream again..."

"Oh Ninten!" Ana exclaimed sympathetically. "Well don't beat yourself up over it. No one could blame you sweetie. You found out that an evil alien overlord has an interest in you."

"I know he isn't back," Ninten said in a low voice. "If he were, he'd have been after us..."

"Well," Ana mused thoughtfully. "Not necessarily. Giygas might not think you're so essential to his plans. In fact, I would think he can hardly stand to look at you."

"Because I remind him of her," Ninten muttered.

'Her' being his great grandmother Maria...

"Do you think he is going to destroy earth Ana?"

Ana didn't answer for a long moment.

"Well he hasn't destroyed it," she pointed out in an attempt to soothe him. "I don't think he'll try again SOON..."

"You do think he'll try again though?" Ninten pressed.

"Why worry about what we can't know?" she asked thoughtfully. "I miss you so much Ninten..."

"I miss you too babe," Ninten said gently.

"Ninten!" his mother called out from the kitchen. "Wrap it up dear. Collect calls aren't cheap!"

"Can you hold on?" Ninten asked Ana and set the receiver down.

He dashed into the kitchen, earning a disapproving look.

"Don't run in the house Ninten," she sighed.

"Mom can Ana come visit?" he asked eagerly. "I promise it's just a visit! Please mom, I miss her..."

His mom looked thoughtful and possibly even a little sad. Was she thinking about his dad?

"Oh why not honey!?" she relented with a half-smile. "Guess it wouldn't be nice if I kept young lovers apart forever..."

"You're the best mom!"

"Only to visit!" she shouted after him.

Ninten grabbed up the phone eagerly.

"She says you can visit!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ana gushed. "It'll be so great seeing you. I'll ask my mom for the train fare!"

"Sounds good," Ninten said softly. "I can't wait to see you babe..."

"You too," Ana enthused.

"Mom says I have to go now. I'll see you soon Ana. I love you..."

"Love you too," she replied with a sniffle.

A tear fell down Ninten's cheek, thinking of her crying for him as he hung up.

This arrangement would have to change soon. He didn't want to be without her anymore.

Well the call had accomplished another great thing besides Ana visiting:

Giygas was now far from Ninten's thoughts...


	2. Chapter 2

Ninten moaned in his sleep and jerked violently.

He was face to face with Giygas again. Those soulless black eyes were locked on him, as though gazing into his spirit.

Ninten tried to run, but the mother ship just appeared in front of him again.

Giygas held out his hands and the earth appeared like a miniature orb between them.

"This can't be the future!" Ninten shouted into the shadows.

Then someone was stepping out of the shadows. Someone about his height, but really portly with straw blonde hair.

The blonde-haired male grinned like a shark and Giygas suddenly shattered like glass.

The blonde was holding the earth now and laughing. It was a kid's laugh!

"Hail the King," voices echoed and re-echoed. "Hail the King! Hail the King!"

Ninten shuddered at the voices terrible in their unison and forced his eyes closed- not wanting to see the blonde boy anymore.

Was this earth's future? What did this human boy have that Giygas wouldn't?

The voices chanting became an incoherent wave of echoing sounds. Ninten opened his eyes again and it was all gone.

His room was still dark in the pre-dawn of 5 AM. Cold sweat made his pajamas stick to his skin.

In less than three hours they would be headed to Thanksgiving to pick up Ana from the station. Loid was supposed to be meeting them.

The dream already seemed to have faded into obscurity, except for Giygas and that blonde kid holding the earth.

What an odd dream...


	3. Chapter 3

Ninten smiled sidelong at Ana and blushed a little as they held hands.

Ana squeezed Ninten's hand while his mother gave them a dirty look.

"What could be keeping that Loid boy!?" she asked irritably.

Ninten exchanged a knowing smirk with Ana.

"You're in quite a mood," he remarked casually to his mother.

"Nothing at all," his mother denied, raising her nose pridefully.

The double doors of the train terminal opened and Loid dashed in.

"Oh goodness!" the nerd panted, breathing rapidly. "I'm so late!"

"Only fifteen minutes late," Ana shrugged.

Ninten's mother shot her an ugly look.

"Only fifteen minutes," she scoffed rudely.

Ninten glared at her. Why was she being such a bitch toward Ana?

The moment was saved by Loid.

"So you guys wanna go eat!?" he suggested eagerly.

The walk to the burger restaurant was made in mostly silence.

Ninten didn't need to talk.

He smiled and squeezed Ana's hand gently. He had everything he wanted...

"I'm famished!" Loid exclaimed as the smell of frying burgers assaulted their senses.

Ninten's mom looked less hostile as they choose their table. A notable frown still played at the corner of her mouth though.

"Ana," she managed to say agreeably, forcing a smile. "Tell me about Snowman. I've always been curious about our northernmost region..."

"Not much to tell," Ana replied awkwardly. "As you said: north. It's pretty barren and cold."

A silence seemed to fall after that.

The waitress came and took their orders.

"Southwest Bacon Burger please!" Loid requested, ordering last.

Their waitress stalked off.

"I've been meaning to ask Loid," Ninten began. "Have you kept an eye on the mountain at all?"

"On the radio news you mean?" Loid asked with a curious glance. "Ninten, I'm good- but even I can't see Holy Loly Mountain from this far!"

Ana laughed heartily at the nerd's humor. Ninten's mom looked a bit alarmed.

"Holy Loly Mountain!?" she gasped. "You three went that far?"

"Affirmative," Loid confirmed. "That was the source of the disturbance."

He gave Ninten a funny look.

"Just how much have you told your mom about our adventure?"

The waitress quickly deposited their sodas and hurried off again.

"I haven't told her much," Ninten admitted and gave his mom an apologetic grimace. "I told her we rescued the parents..."

His mom eyed him a little suspiciously.

"You didn't say Holy Loly Mountain," she said. "It wasn't animals, was it?"

"Not exactly," Ninten squeaked.

"Miss," Ana cut in. "I'm sure Ninten just wasn't sure how to tell you. What happened to us was strange..."

"It had something to do with Great Grandpa's diary?" his mom guessed.

"The diary," Ninten remarked with a chuckle. "Oh mom- if only you knew!"

His mother looked suddenly uneasy.

"Where is the god's tail?" she quoted with a shudder. "Were the stories true? The ones your dad told me?"

"Well yeah probably," Ninten replied casually. "If he said that great grandpa meant an alien..."

Her silence said everything he needed to know.

"Did he ever tell you anything more?" he asked darkly.

"Well no," she said with a fearful glance. "Land's sake Ninten! Aliens!?"

"Just listen okay?" Ninten spoke calmly, attempting to assure her. "Great grandma and grandpa were taken by them. Great grandma never came back, but somehow he got away. He knew they would return and humanity would be in danger. He spent his life building a robot to protect our family- in the event they returned..."

His mother's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You know this how?" she gasped.

"We found it," he explained. "It was on the mountain. We had to go there because the alien leader had returned. He abducted the parents of those kids and was keeping them up there..."

She brought a hand to her mouth in fear.

"Relax mom," he said with an easy chuckle. "We drove him off. He won't be back for us anyway. We know his weakness..."

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. She seemed satisfied and none too eager to hear anymore.

Loid and Ana both looked distant.

"It still plays on you guys too huh?" Ninten asked them knowingly. "You keep thinking about it..."

"I dream about it," Ana admitted in a whisper.

"Just him?" Ninten pressed. "Or anything else?"

Ana didn't reply and Ninten inhaled deeply with anxiety.

"There is something else..."

"Yes," she said quietly. "I know he's coming back. Not here though. Far away..."

Ninten nodded.

"In the dream I had," he began somberly. "Giygas seemed to rule the world, but then someone else was there. I didn't really understand it. A blonde teenage boy was there. He took Giygas's place. People were calling him king..."

Ana didn't respond to this new information at all, but Loid nodded with recognizing eyes.

"I dreamed about him," Loid said nervously. "The fat blonde kid. I saw his followers. They were marching and saluting just like Nazis. Can you believe that? They wore pig masks!"

"Pigmasks," Ana mouthed the word strangely.

Their waitress was heading over with their food.

"Well let's eat!" Ninten suggested. "And talk about cheerier lunch topics!"

"Here here!" Ana agreed.

Ninten saw his mom give her a conflicted glance, but it was very brief.

He decided he'd best not press it...


	4. Chapter 4

Ninten's mother poked her head into his bedroom for about the fifteenth time since they'd arrived back home with Ana.

Ana was painting Ninten's nails, while her boyfriend blushed about three shades of red, but laughed with her nonetheless.

"She isn't sharing your room," his mom stated bluntly.

Ninten looked at her- all innocent surprise.

"Well you don't expect her to room with my sisters?"

"I don't mind where she rooms," his mother seethed. "Just not in your bed!"

Ana shifted somewhat awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I am such a bother to you ma'am," she said quietly.

Ninten's mother looked abashed at her openess.

"Not a bother," she corrected quietly, actually managing to look ashamed. "I'm just looking out for Ninten and YOU. Both of you..."

Ninten and Ana exchanged pained glances.

"Tell you what mom," Ninten said. "I'll bed with my sisters and Ana can have my room..."

"However you want to do it," she shrugged.

With that she walked out.

"Ninten I couldn't let..."

He placed his finger over her lips and smiled fondly. Then he moved in and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Ana mewled in her throat and kissed back. Ninten pulled back with playful lust in his gaze.

"She can't take that from us," he said matter-of-factly. "Even if she can deny us bed..."

Ana laughed a little.

"The things you say Ninten!" she giggled.

Ninten smirked and put an exaggerated country twang in his voice.

"Well lil lady- I'm just a boy from Mother's Day! Just a smalltown, simple boy..."

Ana doubled over with cackling laughter and Ninten started tickling her wherever he could reach.

"No stop!" she gasped between laughs. "Ninten!"

His mother could be heard sprinting up the stairs.

"What in the Sam hell you kids doing up here!?" she demanded, appearing at the door again.

"Relax mom, I was just tickling her a bit..."

Her face made an ugly expression at his explanation.

"Well make sure your BIT doesn't include inappropriate places," she seethed.

Then she stormed off, muttering to herself about this 'whole thing' being a bad idea.

"Is your mom ever going to let us be together Ninten?" Ana asked with real worry on her face.

Ninten smiled adoringly at her and flung his arm over her shoulder.

"My mom?" he asked with a snort. "I wouldn't let Giygas keep us apart. You think she can?"

With that he moved a hand to her arm.

"No more tickling," Ana chided him.

"No," he said breathily. "Not tickling..."

Then he took her lips again. This time there was no hesitation in Ana admitting his tongue.

Ninten thought of the child he would one day make inside of her and placed a firm hand against her stomach. Something hot was pooling up inside his groin...

Her breathing was coming in rapid pants. He pulled back to give them both some air.

"Ana," he murmerred softly. "My dear Ana..."

"Yes dear Ninten?" she breathed.

"We've been through so much already," he whispered. "Haven't we my darling?"

Her eyes widened with understanding. Ninten had never looked at her this intimately.

"Wanna do a commitment?" he pressed gently.

"Oh do I!" she breathed.

Ninten lifted himself off his bed and went to his dresser. He shuffled some clothes around and then came back with a ring- a simple tin ring from a quarter machine.

"I know it's not a real ring," Ninten said, as red rushed to his cheeks.

"Oh don't," she pleaded. "I don't care..."

Her eyes shone with admiration.

Ninten smiled fondly and lifted her hand.

"Say yes?" he asked simply.

"Yes Ninten. A thousand times yes!"

Ninten eyed her like she was his most precious treasure as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I wanna marry you one day," he went on in a low voice. "I know I do. We've already been to hell and back together. Ana..."

"I'm so happy," Ana whispered, as moisture pooled in her eyes.

"One day you're going to have a child," he went on with a proud look. "Just imagine- our child!"

Ana played at his ascot with her fingers.

"Our child," she repeated with a longing look.

"Then mom can't come between us..." he said- just because it sounded right to say.

Their lips joined again and they gave into their desire. Somehow the voiced wish was must become reality.

They must conceive a child together...

Ninten guided her lips with his own so gently, with tender pecks. Her hand ran up his leg and touched the fringe of his shorts. He didn't stop her.

Somehow they knew what to do. Their bodies knew- and there in Ninten's bedroom, in the little town of Mother's Day- innocence was offered up for something so much sweeter.

Their union was a wish to the universe. Both of them wishing for the same thing...


	5. Chapter 5

Ninten sighed contentedly and held Ana against him, running his hand over her. He was strangely spent from what they'd just done and felt older. It was like something had been set free inside of him.

That something was stirring again...

He yawned and rolled over to get some space. Ana hummed with ecstasy and snuggled into his pillows.

"That was so wonderful Ninten," she sighed happily.

"It was...wasn't it?" he asked with a sly grin. "I've never done that with anybody before. It felt- good..."

She touched his sensitive spot with inviting eyes.

"Wanna go at it again?" she offered.

"In a minute," he agreed. "I think I could go at that all night! I've never felt like my body was that engaged with anything..."

She nodded knowingly and cuddled into his shoulder.

Soon she would be carrying Ninten's child, if all went well. Sure this step was scary, but she wanted it. She knew that she loved Ninten. She wanted to give him that!

Little could either of them have known the present mindset of Ninten's mother...

She'd let it all go on, telling herself it was nothing she was hearing upstairs. Then she'd heard them go over, despite their best efforts to be quiet- and there was no mistaking those noises!

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself like she was freezing. It wasn't Ninten she thought of- but herself several years before.

Her pregnant and soon to be a teenage mother, while Ninten's tramp of a father had gone off to sow more seeds!

Now it turned out- her determination to keep Ninten from that fate hadn't been enough. He had done the thing...

"Why?" she whispered the question aloud to herself.

She was truly at a loss for words. How could she go into that subject with Ninten now? It had already happened...

Suddenly she felt really shitty for how she had been treating Ana. She knew a lot of it had been her own insecurities.

Still- there was one mistake she must be sure Ninten wouldn't make!

"Ninten," she called carefully. "Ana!"

It took them about five minutes to get downstairs, which left her with no doubt they'd just been significantly indecent...

"Yeah?" Ninten asked, truly clueless.

"First let me say," she began with a deep sigh. "You don't have to hide anything."

Both of them got a deer in the headlights look.

"I know what happened," his mom said quietly with an ironic and bitter chuckle. "You need to learn to be quieter..."

Ninten grimaced bashfully while Ana cleared her throat- blushing deeply.

"I know I haven't been understanding," she continued seriously. "I tried to keep you apart- even knowing all you've been through. I should have known that couldn't be done. With your adventures together- you're like some fairy tale couple...except you're real..."

"Well that's one way of putting it," Ninten said with an awkward quirk of his eyebrow.

"I was feeling insecure because of what happened with your dad," she pressed on, ignoring his cheek. "I got pregnant with you when I was young. I thought I wanted to do it for US, but your dad didn't love me. He was seeing another young woman in Eagleland. Probably played her too..."

Ninten looked a little taken aback by all of this. His mom had never been this open about things.

"I-I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

She smiled softly.

"Thoughtful Ninten," she said affectionately. "My sweet, thoughtful boy. How could I regret you?"

"Alright mom," he complained, rolling his eyes. "Enough!"

She laughed.

"You're right son," she agreed. "I'm getting off my point. I know you're not like your dad, but I want to hear it anyway. Tell me you will be a real father..."

"Of course," Ninten insisted with feeling. "I promise! I'd never abandon Ana, or our child."

"Then you are ready," she said in near a whisper.

She still wasn't sure it was right to simply agree...

"People will talk," she continued in a warning tone. "They will think you're a no good scamp, while Ana- well..."

They all knew it was best she didn't voice the things people would call Ana...

"We don't care about that mom," Ninten assured her, wrapping his arm around Ana. "Right babe!?"

"Duh!" Ana laughed. "We've faced aliens and went all the way to Valentine together..."

"To the ends of the earth," Ninten whispered fondly. "I would follow you. I believe in you..."

Ana smiled meaningfully at that.

"That's an old musical piece," she said, sounding strange and distant. "Pollyanna. It's also called 'I Believe In You'..."

Ninten didn't know it, but his mother nodded in seeming recognition.

"No one can tell you your path," she told both of them. "I've always trusted your ability to make your own decisions Ninten..."

And Ninten appreciated that. Truly- from the bottom of his heart, he did...


	6. Chapter 6

It appeared that Ninten had failed...

Ana was going back to Snowman the next day. She didn't have any of the signs his mother said would show.

It was a small hit to Ninten's ego that he hadn't managed to fertilize her field, but he would really miss her.

They sat on Ninten's porch in thoughtful silence that evening- watching the sun set over Mother's Day with a golden light.

Ana drummed her fingers across Ninten's hand playfully and snuggled closer to him.

"I don't want you to go Ana," he said in a small voice.

"I have to Ninten," she replied with a sad smile. "I told them I would be back. It's just a month or so..."

"A month that'll take forever," he pointed out.

Ana sighed and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for!?"

"To keep you til I return," she guffawed. "Silly Ninten! Don't look so down. You're so strong..."

"I am," he nodded with a distant look. "You make me weak."

"I'll pinch you again," she warned him. "I don't want this time to be spoiled."

Ninten sighed and flung his arm around her.

"You're right," he relented. "We're better off than when you got here- and that's something! Mom says you can move in when you come back."

"I'd like that," she said gently, taking his hand. "Then it won't matter if we have kids or not. We'll be together..."

"Yeah!" Ninten grinned with excitement and gave her hand a squeeze.

Their surprises weren't quite finished, however...

Ninten had another dream that night.

He hadn't had them since having Ana in his bed, but he had this one even with her there.

The fat blonde was back. He was grinning like a shark- like before.

Someone else stepped out of the shadows. It was another blonde guy. He was slightly younger than the stranger or Ninten.

"We're not going to take orders from you anymore!" the blonde kid shouted. "You might be a king- but you aren't mine!"

The fat blonde became livid at that. The smile was gone. Anger burned in his mean, piggy features.

"Fool!" he spat at the boy. "I rightfully conquered this world! I saved you all from Giygas!"

Ninten felt shock in his core at what the blonde said. There was confirmation...

"I conquered what's left of this miserable world with my army!" he seethed. "Still you don't like me! No one likes me..."

It was said with bitterness and hate, but Ninten detected lonliness in it.

"I am King P!" he thundered at the blonde boy in a furious rage. "You will bow to me!"

The scene shattered like glass into a thousand pieces and Ninten jerked awake. Ana was still sleeping peacefully.

He lay back against his pillow- trying to comfort himself with her presence.

He was glad when her hand yielded to his. Holding her hand- he managed to finish the night dreamless...

Morning came and his mom made them eggs and toast. It was a quick breakfast before leaving for Thanksgiving.

Ninten and Ana were relatively quiet the entire way, but their hands never once parted.

At the station, Ninten's eyes stung as he watched her board the train. After it left the station he really cried, while his mom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's only a little while," she said, trying to comfort him. "Love comes with hurt too..."

It did help Ninten a little. He knew she was right. He could bear up and make it through this for their love!

Ana's absence at dinner was observed by everyone in silence. Even Ninten's mother was strangely quiet and forlorn.

It took Ninten forever to fall asleep that first night. His bed felt so empty without her in it.

He lay awake for hours and wondered what Ana was doing. She would be making it into Snowman station about now.

He thought of her and tried to imagine she was by him. When he closed his eyes- what he imagined almost seemed real.

Eventually, he fell into an uneasy sleep. He was up with the birds the next morning and actually accepted a steaming mug of coffee from his mom.

She smiled at him understandingly, but he couldn't smile. He acknowledged her smile with a nod.

The day wore on and Ninten found himself not wanting to be up in his room. That was unusual for him.

He decided to go for a walk. Not to see Pippi. He didn't want to see anyone that wasn't Ana...

He took a strange sort of comfort in the grass and flowers. The birds were chirping without a care.

Ninten found that he couldn't feel so down- taking a strange joy and comfort in these things...

Mother's Day managed to take his mind away from missing Ana for a little while. He went to the Department Store, which set him to thinking about the first day of his adventure.

He briefly considered visiting the graveyard south of town, but ultimately decided against it. It turned out that he couldn't think about that place without his brain going to zombies...

The walk home took about twenty minutes. He feared the house would feel oppressive when he stepped in, but everyone was smiling- his mom and sisters all.

"Alright spill," he grumbled. "Something on my face?"

"Ana might be pregnant," is all his mom replied. "She was sick this morning. In a few days is her usual time..."

Ninten's mouth fell open as his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Then he grinned like an idiot.

"I'm going to be a dad!?" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Me!?"

He pointed to himself and exploded with hearty laughter.

"We don't know yet dear," his mother reminded carefully.

For some reason- Ninten felt sure. He really couldn't explain how. Maybe it was his psychic intuition?

Sure enough- a few days later came the confirmation...

"I am pregnant," Ana confirmed over the phone in an excited voice. "Isn't it wonderful Ninten!?"

"I'm so happy," he choked over a sob. "My Land Ana! This is the happiest day of my life!"

It truly, truly was...

000=-=000=-=000

Note: Next chapter will probably be the last. I have an idea for a Jeff/Tony story, or maybe just a collection of drabbles featuring various Mother couples. Tell me what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

The hands of the clock still moved, but time seemed to stand still in the waiting room of Mother's Day Hospital.

Ana had been in there for about four hours. Ninten was starting to worry...

He'd been told it was strict hospital policy not to let expectant dads past a certain point in the maternity ward.

Loid sat a few chairs away fiddling with some strange box and wires. He worked at it like someone possessed at times. Then he might go slower...

Every once in awhile he gave Ninten knowing glances, but rarely spoke. He was in one of his introverted moods.

Ninten groaned out of boredom and recalled various things to pass the time.

He wondered if hospitals were tightening security because of some thugs like Teddy's gang in Valentine. Then he thought about that weird Garrickson kid in Easter that taught him to teleport. Lastly- he found himself wondering if Magicant had ever really existed...

His thoughts were just turning to his great grandmother Queen Mary- Maria, as she had truly been- when his mom came out of the ward with a nurse.

"He's here!" his mom shrieked excitedly.

Ninten's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He only half heard the nurse explaining that he'd be allowed to go back for a few minutes.

Loid gave him a thumbs up and the walk seemed to Ninten like floating on the clouds.

After walking down a few halls- there was Ana's room. His heart jumped in his chest at the little bundle she was holding.

She looked extremely tired, but managed a smile for him.

"Hey," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Rest," the doctor advised her before she could talk. "Now young man..."

Ninten noticed the birth certificate ready and partially filled out.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, barely able to contain excitement.

"She said you name him," the man prompted rather impatiently.

Ana's gentle snores were heard as Ninten quickly flipped through a list of names in his mind.

Alexander? Alex? No...

"Alec," he said suddenly and firmly. "Alec Claus!"

"K?" the doctor asked on the middle name.

"C," Ninten corrected politely.

The doctor wrinkled his nose at that for some reason, but said nothing.

"Sign," he prompted, holding out the pen for him.

Ninten felt huge as he did that one small thing. He signed his name and the certificate was handed to a nurse for safe keeping.

"You wanna hold him?" the doctor asked like he was making a guess.

"Duh!" Ninten said with a snort.

The doctor scowled, which gave Ninten great satisfaction. He found that he didn't like this old stiff much...

A nurse handed him the bundle and Ninten looked at his very own son with wondering, proud eyes.

He touched his finger to the tiny finger and felt his eyes grow wet.

"He's beautiful," he whispered.

The nurse eventually took him and Ninten was directed back to the waiting room.

"What did you name him?" his mom pressed.

Loid looked deeply curious.

"Alec," Ninten repeated and pride flooded him all over again. "Alec Claus..."

His mom smiled brighter than Ninten had ever seen, as Loid congratulated him sincerely.

What more is there to be said? Only a few things...

Ninten and Ana never knew it, but Alec would grow up to have a daughter named Hinawa.

Hinawa in turn would give birth to twins. Both of them the earth's own chosen.

The boy he'd seen in his dream would be one of them. A fact that Ninten was not to know...

For now he and Ana had their complete and perfect happiness. They would return home with their son.

In Eagleland across the wide ocean- Giygas was stirring and the destiny of Ninten's grandchildren was beginning to be written.

The twins Lucas and Claus...


End file.
